How to Succeed on a Starship Without Really Trying
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: After Taz turns down a night of watching The Karate Kid to go work out, Up is feeling rather lonely, so he decides to go & be her workout buddy. But it seems that Starship 15A2's gym has some secrets...  OneShot


**How To Succeed On a Starship Without Really Trying**

"Hey Taz, I was wonderin' if maybe we could watch The Karate Kid tonight? I mean, it's been so long…"

"I would love to Up, but I need to… work out. _Lo siento._"

That is what transpired during dinner aboard Starship 15A2. It was now an hour later, and Up was sitting alone in his room, eating popcorn. He was only halfway through The Karate Kid, but he wasn't really into it tonight. It was no fun without Taz. Nothing is fun when you're alone though.

Up sat up in bed. "Nothing IS fun when you're alone! I'll bet Taz wants an exercise partner!" He shoveled down the rest of the popcorn and walked down to the Starship's gym. "Taz?" he asked to the empty gym. "Hello?" He looked around every corner, but couldn't find her. Then he heard the faint beat from some music.

He followed the sound into one of the smaller workout rooms off the main gym. It led to the smallest- a dance studio. It was the smallest because no one really used it. Why would Taz be in there?

Up peeked through the small window on the door.

Taz was dancing to some Spanish music, which was quite upbeat. She was… dancing. Sort of. It was like… workout dancing. Up had never seen anything like it. She was punching, lunging, turning, and- Up blushed slightly at this- body rolling.

He watched her for a few minutes, until she stopped and walked over to the music player. She put her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes, and said "You can come in, Up."

Up paused for a moment, knowing if Taz was mad at him he'd be history. His injury had made it possible for her to beat him up now. But he thought he had heard a slight laugh in her thickly accented voice.

Taz snorted. "Up, I'm not angry. Get in here estúpido."

Up poked around the door and closed it softly behind him.

Taz turned to look at him. "I thought you would be watching The Karate Kid."

Up stammered slightly. "I- I was but… I was lonely. And then I realized that nothing is fun by yourself, so I figured you'd want an exercise buddy. But… I see you aren't really working out."

Taz laughed. "Up, I AM working out. I always do this. It's called Zumba." She paused. "I highly doubt you'd want to be my 'exercise buddy' for this though, right Up?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Heh, no I really don't think you'd want to see all this-" he motioned to himself, "- doing all that." He looked pointedly at Taz and her music player.

Taz bit back a laugh. "I suppose you're right. _Hasta luego._" And with that, she turned back on the music and back to her Zumba workout.

Up felt that was his cue to leave, and he walked back out into the gym, lost in his thoughts. Taz, dancing? He always thought her "work out" was lifting weights, and all the other things the toughest rangers did. He hadn't even heard of Zumba before, so none of the other rangers had probably done either. How was it that she was the toughest son of a bitch on this Starship, and all she did was dance?

Up shook his head as he crawled back onto the bed in his room. He grabbed the remote to continue playing his movie, but something stopped him. He looked around his room, then got up and locked his door. Making sure everything was sealed shut, he then walked over to his computer, and looked up "Zumba."

If Taz could do it, why couldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh the irony. Guys should... not do Zumba. At least not the kind we did at drill team practice today.<br>So yea. We did Zumba at dance today and I got the idea for this right in the middle of it.  
>I really was planning on adding some romance but... it just didn't happen. *le shrug*<br>Also, forgive my excessive use of ellipses hahaha. I think I use them a little too much.  
>But no, Zumba is actually really fun. I mean, sometimes you feel a little weird doing some things, but it's a lot of fun.<br>Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
